memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Starship Helena/The Savage Empire/Act Five
Act Five Fade In Ext. Space (Epsilon II Orbit) Helena is nose to nose with a D-7 Battlecruiser. Int. Main Bridge Capt. Taylor: RED ALERT SHIELDS UP!. The lights dimmed and klaxons sound throughout the bridge. Capt. Taylor: Smith open a channel to the Klingon vessel, Samson standby phasers and photons Daniel, Sasha prepare for evasive maneuvers. Smith turns to her. Ltcmdr. Smith: Captain we're being hailed audio only by the Klingon vessel. She motions her to open the channel. Capt. Taylor: Klingon vessel this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation starship USS Helena we are here investigating the unprovoked assault on one of our research outposts. Klingon Commander (oc): Federation vessel Helena Epsilon II is now the property of the Klingon Imperial Empire, you will leave this sector or we'll destroy you. ''Captain Taylor looks at Commander Martin who is standing next to her then looks at the viewer. Capt. Taylor: Commander you're in violation of the Organia Peace Treaty, you will turn around and head back to the Klingon border or we'll open fire. Nothing happened. Klingon Commander (oc): ''Captain Taylor you will leave this system or we'll destroy your vessel you've got 15 seconds to comply. Transmission ends. Cmdr. Martin: He's very touchy isn't he? Captain Taylor looks at him. Capt. Taylor: No he knows something we'll stay in orbit and find out what it is, Samson keep a sensor lock on our friend if he twitches open fire. Ext. Space (Epsilon II Orbit) Helena and the D-7 are nose to nose with each other. Int. Commander Martin's Quarters John is laying in the bed thinking about what Kyle said and why the Klingons are here at Epsilon II, and reading letters from Earth. Then the klaxon sounds as Commander Smith's voice comes over the com. Ltcmdr. Smith (oc): Red Alert, all hands battle stations. I repeat all hands this is not a drill senior officers report to the bridge. Commander Martin heads out of his quarters, as crewmen are heading to their battle stations as security guards are armed with phasers and phaser rifles. Ext. Space (Epsilon II Orbit) The Klingon Warship flies over the Helena firing at the Constitution-Class vessel hitting it's shields and it cloaks as it comes about. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Commander Martin walks out of the lift and walks down to the chairs and sat down as Captain Taylor looks at Samson. Capt. Taylor: Samson report? He inputs commands into the console and turns to her. Ltcmdr. Samson: Shields are down to 56% damage to port stabilizers. She presses the com button on her chair. Capt. Taylor: Bridge to Engineering Mr. Kelby what's the damage? Lt. Kelby (oc): Starboard power coupling is down, Containment field generator three is damaged. Attempting to bypass. Commander Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: If we lose antimatter containment. Taylor nods at him. Capt. Taylor: Acknowledged Mr. Kelby. Cut To: Ext. Space (Epsilon II Orbit) The Klingon decloaks and fires disruptors at the Helena making her dorsal shields flicker and then they were able to punch through it causing damage to the outer hull. Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Lights flicker and the ship jolts harder as sparks erupt from the ceiling as Commander Smith is on the com. Ltcmdr. Smith: Damage control teams, deck fourteen. Taylor looks at Mr. Mitchell at the conn. Capt. Taylor: Mr. Mitchell defensive patter Kirk Epsilon keep our dorsal shields from them, Mr. Samson return fire. Samson inputs commands into the console and fires the phasers. Ext. Space Helena fires her phasers at the Klingon vessel taking out the port nacelle. Cut to: Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Samson turns to the Captain. Ltcmdr. Samson: We've destroyed her port nacelle housing. Taylor turns to Smith. Capt. Taylor: Smith hail the Warship. She inputs commands into the console. Capt. Taylor: Klingon Warship this is the Starship Helena we're ready to take on your crew and deliver them to Deep Space K-7 where they'll be returned to Kronos. On the viewer the D-7 blows up into a thousand pieces as the crew is shocked by this. T'Shar looks at her. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Klingons don't surrender Captain. Taylor looks at her then at the viewer of the debris of the D-7. Cut To: Ext. Space (Earth Orbit) USS Helena is docked at Scorpion fleet yards as worker bees are flying around the ship. Int. Captain's Ready Room Captain Taylor is in her ready room looking over crew and ship status reports, when the doors chimed she looks at them. Capt. Taylor: Come. The doors open. Martin walks into the room with a padd. Cmdr. Martin: Five teams are working on the anti-matter containment generators they should be done by the end of the week. She looks at the padd. Capt. Taylor: That's good have them restore the main grid as well I wanna get out of here by the end of the week Starfleet has sent us to explore a Class-J Nebula. He looks at the desktop monitor. Cmdr. Martin: That's cool so I've been talking to a friend of mine on the USS Lexington he'd make a fine First Officer for you instead of someone with a lot of baggage. He was about to leave but Taylor gets up from the chair. Capt. Taylor: John I know you've been through a lot I've reviewed your record some more and I want you to stay onboard the Helena as her first officer. He looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: Thanks Captain. They shook hands. Capt. Taylor: Welcome aboard Commander Martin. The camera pans out of the Ready Room showing the worker bees repairing the damage to the ship. (Fade out, End of Act Five, Ending Credits)